Thomas Burdick (1796-1877)
}} Biography Obituary 1877 Printed in the Los Angeles Daily Star - 07-Nov-1877: DIED: In this city, November 6, Thomas Burdick age 80 years. The funeral will take place from the family residence corner of Fort and First Street today, November 7, at 2:00P.M Mr. Thomas Burdick, an old and highly respected c1t1zen, father of Mr. Horace Burdick, died very suddenly yesterday morning, in the eightieth year of his age, from apoplexy. Mr. Burdick was born in Canajoharie, Montgomery Co ., New York. His father was a veteran of the Revolutionary War and he served in the War of 1812, Thomas was entitled to a pension but never applied for it. He crossed the plains in 1853, and after a hard trip, consuming six months, settled in Los Angeles County in December of that year. He was elected Supervisor of this county in 1854, and since the expiration of his term of office has lived a retired life. He was the father of five boys and two girls--three of them are still living and counted among the most esteemed residents of this county --Horace and Lucretia, who reside in Los Angeles City, and Cyrus, a well-to-do farmer near Spadra. The funeral will take place from the family residence, corner of First and Fort Streets, this afternoon. The following gentlemen, will officiate as pall bearers: John Schumacher, Stephen C. Foster, Judge W. H. Grey, Frank J. Carpenter, Capt. Geo. J.Clark, Judge J. G. Nichols, Don David Alexander, N. Hoover. Doubting Thomas "Mon 8th 1857, in San Bernardino, CA . . . Old bro. Thomas Burdick called and ate breakfast with us, said he had always been doubtfull with regard to the truth of Mormonism. Said when he was in the church the bretheren used to call him doubting Thomas. Added that he liked the people, and thought them the best people on the earth. But could not subscribe to all thier principles." From Caroline Barnes Crosby diaries, Chronicler of the Outlying Mormon Communities(2005), edited Edward Leo Lyman, Susan Ward Payne, and S. George Ellsworth. Conversion to Mormonism Gideon Burdick and his family lived in the Chautauqua, New York area. From references in the Utah Genealogical and Historical Magazine: "At the outlet of Lake Chautauqua, near Buffalo...the gospel message was brought,,, Gideon Burdick and family were baptized in June 1833. In November they joined the body of the Church in Kirtland, Ohio. It seems that the religious fervor shown by Alden, his father, and earlier ancestors was a family affair. His brother Elias died in Pleasant Grove, Utah and thus also may be assumed to have been a member. Kirtland Bishop He was a bishop for the LDS Church in Kirtland, Ohio from about 1841-1844 with Hiram Winters (1805-1889), his brother-in-law, serving as one of his counselors. Source : From Joseph Smith Papers project josephsmithpapers.org 17 Nov. 1795–6 Nov. 1877. Farmer, teacher, judge, postmaster, clerk, civil servant. Born at Canajoharie, Montgomery Co., New York. Son of Gideon Burdick and Catherine Robertson. Married Anna Higley, 1828, at Jamestown, Chautauque Co., New York. Baptized into LDS church and moved to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, by Oct. 1834. Ordained an elder, by Jan. 1836. Appointed church clerk to record membership licenses, 24 Feb. 1836. Appointed elders quorum treasurer, 9 Nov. 1836. Appointed member of Kirtland high council, 7 Nov. 1837. Appointed bishop of Kirtland, 22 May 1841. Moved to Burlington, Des Moines Co., Iowa Territory, 1845. Moved to what became Council Bluffs, Pottawattamie Co., Iowa Territory, 1846. ... Settled at San Gabriel Township, Los Angeles Co., California, winter 1853–1854. Died at Los Angeles Co." 1853 Burdick Wagon Company Judge Thomas Burdick led a company of over 100 wagons from Kanesville to Salt Lake City. Except for the Burdick family, the remainder of the company were non-Mormons. After arriving in Salt Lake, most of the company (including the Burdicks) continued on to Los Angeles. Marriage and Family Ancestry Thomas Burdick was the son of Gideon Burdick and his wife Catherine Robertson. Gideon Burdick was a veteran of the American Revolutionary War. There has always been a great tradition of patriotism in this family. The Burdick family has been in America since about 1650. There is also a history of Burdick ancestors searching for religious truth in earlier generations. Alden's ancestors were founding members of the Seventh-day Baptist Church (or Sabbatarians) in Newport Rhode Island and Westerly, Rhode Island, approximately between 1665 and 1671. Vital Records Los Angeles Gravestone Thomas and his wife, Anna Higley, were buried in the City Cemetery on Fort Moore Hill, which was removed. In 1913 their graves were moved to Rosedale in the Board of Education section. The BoE wanted the land for a parking lot and paid for the removals. References * Alden Burdick Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * #23656760 * Thomas Burdick 1853 Wagon Company - Mormon Overland Pioneer Database